


Unspoken Promises

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Unspoken Promises [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, also the pure unrivaled power of percabeth, its 2019 and i will go down with this ship, its just rlly cute, just a lot of fluff, nontraditional proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Percy is thinking of proposing...turns out he really doesn't need to do it





	Unspoken Promises

Percy fiddled with the small black box, deep in thought. Admittedly he had put off the whole planning how to propose thing until the day of (in his defense, he had been swamped with work). But now it was the day and he needed some plan of action here. He could plan a romantic dinner or picnic but it was a bit too late for a reservation and he really didn't feel like going outside. And he wanted it to be today. 

Today was the date of the day he had met Annabeth for the first time, when he had been half conscious and the only thought to enter his mind was “princess curls.” He had memorized the date of that day-- after all, he thought he had lost his mom and it felt like the most fitting day to propose. It was the first time he had met her and from her first snide remark of “you drool in your sleep” to now where she lay sleeping peacefully beside him, they had come really far. 

Part of him smirked at the thought of twelve-year-old Annabeth’s face at the thought of marrying Percy. Not that he had that problem now, he had no doubt she was going to say yes. 

He sighed and turned to his side, taking a moment to observe his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, strands of said princess curls falling on her face. He smiled softly and reached over to brush them aside, taking in her beauty once more. She snuggled closer at the movement, moving back until her back hit his chest again. He chuckled quietly and pulled her even closer, wrapping his arm around her. 

Maybe it was just the way she looked, soft and beautiful, or maybe it was how late it was into the night, or maybe just how tired he was but he took that moment to take the ring out of the box. 

It had been constructed by his brother, a mix of imperial gold and celestial bronze. It was a simple band, but he figured she’d still like it (she would probably enjoy the fact she could punch a monster in the face and still hurt it.) 

He set the box to the side and gently took Annabeth’s left hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers for a moment before letting go and slipping the ring onto her third finger. It looked like it belonged there. 

Content with his choice, he finally rested his head, snuggled closer to Annabeth and fell asleep.

-.-.-.- 

He was woken up by something soft on his cheek and a weight on his chest.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” a quiet voice spoke. He felt the lips against his cheek move and turned his head so he was facing the sound. 

The soft lips moved from his cheek to his jaw, leaving a flutter of small kisses there. 

“G’mornin,” he slurred back, still in the process of waking up.

He felt Annabeth move away from his face and the bed shift as she sat up. He cracked an eye open to see her smiling widely at him.

“Come on, we should get up.” She nudged him. 

“No, wanna stay here,” he mumbled back as he grabbed her and pulled her down to him, “with you.” 

She laughed at his statement and he felt his chest feel lighter, even after all this time her effect was not lost on him. 

“Percy don't you want breakfast?” she asked, making no move to get up from her position. 

“Breakfast can wait a little longer,” he replied.

She lifted her head from his chest, “What? Never thought I'd see the day where you put off food.”

He frowned playfully at her, “Shut up.” His face softened as he added, “only for you.” 

Annabeth smiled at the words and snuggled closer. “You're adorable.”

He grinned cheekily, “Only for you.”

Annabeth slapped him lightly on the arm and he felt a brush of cold metal reminding him of the ring, his “proposal” and the day. 

“Pancakes?” Annabeth asked as she moved to get up after another minute or so of lying down. 

Percy sat up in bed, stretching before replying, “Yep, sounds good.” 

Annabeth went into the bathroom while Percy relished the last moments of the comfortable bed. 

“I was thinking,” Annabeth popped out with a toothbrush in her mouth, “sometime during the summer?” 

She retreated into the bathroom again, leaving Percy to ponder her words. 

“Like,” she continued, stepping out again sans toothbrush, “On the beach? Or in camp?” 

Percy nodded slowly. “Whatever you want.” 

He got up to wrap his arms around her and she buried her face into his neck. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They broke apart for a quick peck on the lips before Percy moved towards the bathroom and Annabeth to the kitchen. 

“How about blue and silver for the color scheme?” Annabeth yelled a few seconds later. 

“Sounds perfect, love,” he shouted back, a smile spreading on his face from her excitement at planning out the wedding. 

“I want to play Never Gonna Give You Up though,” he called as he approached the kitchen. 

“You can't be serious….let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Just a cute little premise that I just had to write on, hope you enjoyed this little fluffy drabble! (There's also a part 2 feat. an alternative ending so please check it out if you liked this one!)  
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
